1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dental model trimmers and more particularly to a dental model trimmer with an internal sanitizing ultraviolet light source
2. Description of Prior Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
A dental model trimmer is an abrasive grinder used to finish and trim models of teeth and oral structures. The trimmer has a rotating wheel with an abrasive surface against which the piece being formed is pressed to shape the piece. The abrasive surface may be formed of carborundum, diamond, silicon carbide or other abrasive material. The wheel is rotated at high speed, for example 3600 RPM, by a high torque electric motor.
The wheel is situated within an enclosure which has an access opening. With the wheel rotating, the operator inserts the piece being worked through the access opening in the enclosure and presses it against the abrasive surface of the rotating wheel to work the piece. During this process, water is sprayed onto the wheel from a nozzle located within the enclosure to wash away particles as they are removed from the piece and to cool the wheel surface.
Due to the source of the original materials of the models being trimmed, the pieces being worked may contain bacteria and other microorganisms. Those organisms can build up on the abrasive surface of the wheel, even though the wheel is being continuously flushed by water while in operation.
It is known that ultraviolet light from a light source, such as a high-powered LED emitting light in a particular UV wavelength range, is effective in a wet environment to inactivate bacteria. Thus, such a light source can be used as a sterilization device. However, since a LED with sufficient power to sterilize radiates intense UV light during operation, precautions must be taken to prevent the operator from looking directly at the UV light with the unaided eyes or through an optical system.
The present invention provides a structure in which a high intensity UV light source can be used in a dental model trimmer to disinfect the abrasive surface of the grinding wheel without injuring the eyes of the operator.
It is, therefore, a prime object of the present invention to provide a dental model trimmer capable of disinfecting the abrasive surface of the grinding wheel.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a sanitizing dental model trimmer that is safe for the operator to use.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a sanitizing dental model trimmer which utilizes a high-powered ultraviolet light emitting LED to sanitize the grinding wheel.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a sanitizing dental model trimmer which includes an enclosure within which the UV LED is mounted.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a sanitizing dental model trimmer in which the enclosure has an access opening and means for preventing light from the UV LED from exiting the access opening.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a sanitizing dental model trimmer in which the light preventing means takes the form of a wall extending from the interior surface of the enclosure.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a sanitizing dental model trimmer in which the light preventing means also includes the wall surrounds at least the portion of the edge of the access opening facing the UV LED.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a sanitizing dental model trimmer in which the enclosure is formed of two separable sections and includes an interlock that automatically deenergizes the UV LED when the sections are separated to access the interior of the enclosure.